


i'll make it like your birthday everyday

by alltimeblow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob, derek has emotions, its stiles' birthday, maybe if you squint there's something resembling a plot but who knows, there is literally no real plot i just wrote a birthday blowjob fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeblow/pseuds/alltimeblow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the draft i have saved on my computer is called 'birthday blowie' that is all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make it like your birthday everyday

**Author's Note:**

> the ridiculously cheesy title is from birthday by katy perry it's super catchy   
> um i feel super awkward having written very very poor smut, like i cringed proof reading this so there's probably a lot of mistakes  
> just, i am so sorry for this terrible excuse of smut all comments on how to improve and stuff would be greatly appreciated
> 
> also i wrote this for Roya because she said something about the gif and how she could totally see stiles getting a blowjob from it, bless her
> 
> based on this gif http://24.media.tumblr.com/8514dba775736881691ec09679a334e9/tumblr_mtaet62ruJ1r5eqzvo10_250.gif

 

Stiles had a fucking _great_ birthday. Allison made a cake under Lydia’s supervision, apparently, and Scott organised presents and Isaac hugged him and Derek kind of sat there with a small smile playing on his lips whilst rolling his eyes. Erica sat on Boyd’s lap and teased him about how he was finally a man and could finally pop that cherry of his. Stiles had blushed and stammered and flipped her off whilst Boyd chuckled, kissing her cheek like she was some _angel_.

 

It was fun even though they were only hanging around Derek’s apartment for the night because his dad chose the late shift. This meant he effectively got to spend most of his day with his dad which was actually really nice, despite the weird shift in their relationship since, you know, werewolves. But he got a hug and a pat on the shoulder and a small comment about how he wished his mother could see him now, she’d be so proud. Then they ate pancakes like they weren’t going to cry and the Sheriff paid for some repairs on the Jeep and then gave Stiles some cash and told him to “treat” himself. As a responsible parent and an authoritative figure of the community, he obviously meant for some kind of clothing or music or “whatever kids are into these days” but Stiles was thinking about saving it for a rainy day where alcohol would be a good idea. But _whatever_ , details.

 

Erica and Boyd were the first to leave as Erica wanted to be home at a reasonable time so her parents would trust her more and Boyd wanted to escort her home because “some boys are gentlemen, Isaac”. Isaac was going home with Scott so they left when Allison’s father rang, telling her that midnight was late enough.

 

Stiles was sprawled out on the sofa, appreciating the warmth his friends had left behind, “I still have my suspicions that they’re having a kinky threeway.”

 

_“What?”_

 

Stiles looked over at Derek like he’d forgotten he was there, “Well, you know, you’ve seen the way they look at each other. I’m pretty sure Isaac made a comment about giving head the other night and Scott resembled a tomato afterwards.”

 

Derek shook his head, lifting Stiles’ legs so he could sit under them. Their relationship had improved dramatically; there was teasing and flirting and shoving and sometimes the occasional emotional support, or sometimes an ear when one of them was angry. It was different but it resembled a normal relationship, one that he would have with Lydia or Erica.

 

“My first thought wasn’t ‘Isaac and Scott are boning a kinky Allison’, though. Clearly you’ve given this some thought,” Derek raised an eyebrow and smirked down at Stiles.

 

Stiles spluttered whilst waving a hand in the werewolf’s direction, “I _don’t_ think about it, it’s just an observation.” Derek smirked at him because he was a walking lie-detector. “Okay but I don’t _think_ about- _think_ about it, just in a general idea way, not in a pornographic sense, I am vanilla through and through.” Derek threw a raised eyebrow in his direction, _fuck_. “I-I-”

 

Derek just laughed, jostling Stiles’ feet in his lap, “So maybe they’re having a completely normal threesome and it’s just you who’s kinky.”

 

Stiles’ heart was beating so fast and he felt weird knowing Derek knew this about him, knew he had _kinks_. “S-so?”

 

A cold finger ran across his ankle, “Oh nothing, just interesting. Would you care to elaborate on your kinks or is that just for your browser history?”

 

“Oh fuck you.” Stiles wanted to tell him, Stiles wanted to tell him _everything_. But that would be weird, Derek would feel uncomfortable.

 

“Is that a kink you have?” Derek chuckled, teasing.

 

“And if it is?” Derek’s laughing stopped and his grip on Stiles’ calf was _much_ tighter. “Everyone has kinks, man. C’mon, you’re telling me you don’t?”

 

Derek looked like he was concentrating a lot, like he was deciding whether to divulge this information or not. “I like giving blowjobs, I like… bottoming, sometimes. I don’t like always being in control.” _Think of your grandmother, think of your dad, think of Coach in the shower. Not Derek in the shower, not Derek, don’t think of_ \- fuck.

 

He took a deep breathe, “I like being bitten, I like having marks left on me.” Derek shifted in his seat and stretched his head back slightly, exposing some of his neck. “Obviously I don’t have a preference to topping or whatever, yet. But the idea of getting roughly fucked? Y-yeah.” His voice was breaking and Stiles was pretty sure the amount of oxygen in the room had decreased significantly. Derek made a trapped, whining noise and dug his nails into Stiles’ leg. “Derek?”

 

“I want to blow you.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

Derek looked so embarrassed and angry; he couldn’t think of any other way to explain it. “I want to blow you, Stiles. I want to have your dick in my mouth, I wanna-”

 

“Fuck shut up, shut _up_. Why are you still talking, you should definitely be blowing me by now.” Derek pushed Stiles’ feet off his lap and went to kneel in front of Stiles who was palming the front of his trousers. This was ridiculous and it would be so awkward afterwards but he couldn’t even think about that when Derek Hale was unzipping his jeans and pulling them down as Stiles lifted his hips up off the couch.

 

Derek’s fingers were warm where they grasped his thighs and pulled him to the edge of the couch, settling between his legs and pulling his boxers away with his lips parted. That, god that, image is something that Stiles will never forget; Derek licking his lips and his eyes sweeping over his dick before he leaned forward and licked a stripe following a prominent vein.

 

Stiles was totally and utterly screwed. His fingers were twisted in Derek’s hair, and he couldn’t stop saying the man’s name under his breath, a little chant as Derek took as much of Stiles as he could in his mouth.

 

He hadn’t been lying when he said he liked giving blowjobs because you didn’t get this good without practice and that thought sparked a flame of jealousy in Stiles as he was slouched on the sofa, watching Derek jerk him with one hand at the base as he swirled his tongue around the head.

 

Gasps and moans were all Stiles could form now, full words were completely impossible to get out so he tapped the alpha’s shoulder in warning. Not that Derek cared, because he just went straight ahead and took practically all of Stiles’ dick in his mouth and that was _it_. He was broken, _oh my god_ , he was so broken.

 

A whine fought it’s way out of his throat as he grasped Derek’s shoulder tightly and came. Derek released Stiles gently, his fingers leaving the skin on his thigh as he stood up and sat back on the couch after slipping Stiles’ boxers back up to cover him. After he recovered, Stiles looked over and yeah, the guy wasn’t lying, he _liked_ gives blowjobs because he was hard, it looks painful pressed against his jeans.

 

Without even thinking, Stiles stood up and shucked off his jeans, situating himself on the guy’s lap. “Happy Birthday,” Derek said, blushing. His voice was wrecked and he sounded hoarse and it created a blush on the kid’s cheeks because he was the reason he sounded like that, because Derek gave him a _blowjob_.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” Stiles muttered as he worked Derek out of his jeans enough to get a hand around him and slowly jerk him and yeah, apparently that’s also something Derek’s into. “Just getting on your knees like that, god. You look so good like that Derek, made me feel so good.” It sounded cheesy as fuck but Derek pulled Stiles forward so he could suck a mark onto the boy’s neck. Stiles tightened his grip slightly and was rewarded with a buck of hips and a light bite to his collarbone.

 

“Stiles, _please_.” Stiles wanted to hear that again and again, Derek sounding on the edge and practically begging. He sped up slightly and swiped a finger across the top to smear the precome that had gathered.

 

Derek Hale moaning was possibly the most wonderful thing Stiles had ever heard, he sounded so good like that, so open and natural. Stiles _liked_ making him sound like that, he liked making Derek feel like this. Stiles was lost slightly in these thoughts until Derek said his name again, his fingers gripping his hips hard and his head thrown back to expose his throat.

 

“This isn’t a one time thing, right?” Stiles whispered afterwards, his fingers running across the skin of Derek’s hips, staring down at the mess he’d made of Derek, who had lifted his head back up to look at the nervous teen.

 

“I don’t want it to be,” Derek said quietly, a hand running up Stiles’ thigh in reassurance but he felt sick with nerves because Stiles was _young_ and he didn’t want a one time thing with him (he wanted a life with him because he could deny it all he wanted but over these past two years this kid has wheedled his way into every corner of Derek’s life and he _likes_ that, he likes having someone to turn to again) and that was scary to think about at Derek’s age, let alone eighteen.

 

Any anxiety he’d felt over the issue dissipated as he received a shy smile from the boy and a chaste kiss on the lips that felt far too innocent considering what they’d just done.  “Okay, that’s good. I like you, despite your grumpiness and dry humour.”

 

“Well I like you despite your babbling and sarcasm. Most of the time, anyway.”

 

Stiles pushed his shoulder lightly and grinned, kissing the edge of his jaw before flicking his nose, “You’re such a dick. I take it all back.”

 

Derek smirked and tapped the human’s chest, “Liar. Now shut up, or there won’t be a round two.”

 


End file.
